This is real
by piscis.Lp
Summary: Un Sam bastante perturbado y un Dean que quiere hacerle ver que es real y que no...    SEASON 7


**This is real**

Ver a Sam así…roto, lo estaba matando, no sabia que demonios hacer, pensaba que después del incidente en el que desapareció presuntamente con él las cosas se habían arreglado, pero al parecer todo había sido un intento de su cabeza de calmar a su corazón, todo en su vida en ese momento estaba peor de lo que nunca la había estado, Bobby había desaparecido, Sam tenia un traumatismo craneal y él una pierna rota, por no mencionar a los leviatanes que iban tras ellos…la vida era maravillosa, como siempre para los Winchester.

Llevaban en el hospital 2 días y todo parecía bastante normal, al final había convencido al paramédico para que los llevaran a otro hospital un poco mas lejano, para ello tuvo que inventar que su madre y padre habían muerto en aquel hospital y que eso le causaba un gran trauma a su hermano pequeño. También había conseguido que los pusieran en el mismo cuarto, así que podía tener un ojo puesto en un inconsciente Sam en todo momento. Su pierna rota le impedía moverse, así que si algo llegaba a suceder estaban muertos, Sammy no iba a reaccionar y él, él lo intentaría, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso.

-Vamos Sammy, abre los ojos…-Decía cada cierto tiempo harto de ver a su hermano así-Déjame ver esos ojos de cachorro apaleado, por favor Sammy abre los ojos, no puedo perderte a ti también- La soledad de la habitación y la situación que estaba viviendo lo hacia comportarse tan fuera de él, Sam era su debilidad, si lo perdía nada en el mundo valdría la pena.

-Hola…-Saludo la enfermera entrando a la habitación, era hora de tomar medicinas y revisar el estado del menor.

-Hola…-Saludo de mala gana.

-Tu hermano esta mejor, simplemente tiene que decidirse a abrir los ojos, es bastante inusual que no lo haya hecho aun, pero no te preocupes, esta bien-

-No pregunte…-

-No necesitas hacerlo, puedo ver en tu cara la preocupación que sientes por él…-

-Es lo único que tengo…-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quieres…puedo hacer que te pongan en la silla de ruedas, así estas mas cerca…-Hablo notando la desesperación en la voz de Dean.

-Eso seria genial muñeca…-Contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que hacia a las chicas derretirse.

-Ya vuelvo…-Contesto algo coqueta.

Minutos después era sacado de la cama y puesto en una silla de ruedas, lo acercaron a la cama de Sam y lo dejaron ahí, diciéndole que en media hora volverían para meterlo en la cama nuevamente, no era muy bueno para su pierna estar en esa posición, pero considerando su estado de desesperación por su hermano harían una excepción.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer recordó que cuando Sam era pequeño y enfermaba lo único que lo hacia sentir mejor era que su hermano mayor le tomara la mano, claro que hace muchos años que no hacia eso, no había necesidad, su hermano raramente enfermaba y cuando lo hacia no le pedía a Dean que le tomara la mano mientras estaba en cama con fiebre, así que hacer eso después de tanto tiempo se sintió extraño, pero muy familiar.

-Vamos Sammy, abre los ojos…estoy aquí, esperándote, por favor no me hagas esto, ya te perdí dos veces para ser exacto…no creo que pueda con una tercera-Dijo susurrando bajito cerca de la cara de su hermano-Bobby desapareció y yo…yo no estoy bien Sam, te necesito para que pienses que hacer por mi, necesito que vuelvas…-Agrego permitiendo que una solitaria lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

Sin notar reacción alguna continuo aforrándose a la mano de su hermano, la ultima vez que había hecho eso su mano era mucho mas grande que la del pequeño, algo así como 20 años después las cosas eran al revés, Sam había crecido mucho, era un hombre y parte de eso se debía a él, se hizo cargo de esa bolita de pelos cuando era un bebe, lo crío, lo llevo a la escuela, le enseño a usar un arma, conquistar chicas y beber, a sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de bichos supernaturales que querían acabar con ellos. Sam era lo que mas quería en el mundo, no sabia realmente como vivir sin él, como dejar de extrañarlo, ese año con Lisa fue genial, pero nunca se pudo sacar a Sam de la cabeza, lo extrañaba a cada momento, anhelaba que compartiera esa vida con él, realmente quería que Sam tuviera la vida que se merecía, que tuvo durante un tiempo en la universidad y que por su culpa había perdido. Quería por sobre todas las cosas que Sam abriera los ojos, que lo mirara y le digiera que todo iba a estar bien, por una vez en la vida quería que Sammy fuera el mayor y le digiera que estaba ahí para protegerlo. No supo como pero silenciosas lagrimas cayeron sin su permiso por sus mejillas mojando la mano de Sam y la suya propia, cuando la salada agua toco los dedos del menor estos se cerraron ligeramente sobre la mano que los sostenía.

-¿Sam?...por favor abre los ojos-Dijo al sentir el calido apretón.

-Mmm…Dean-Fue lo primero que dijo un confundido Sam.

-Al fin…-Contesto botando el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo desde que los atacaron-¡ENFERMERA!-Grito llamando la atención del personal del hospital.

-Al parecer lo único que necesitaba para despertar era que le dieran un empujoncito…-Dijo la mujer entrando por la puerta junto al doctor y unos auxiliares que llevaron a Dean hasta su cama.

Después de que Sam despertara las cosas pasaron muy rápido, luego de una semana en el hospital ambos fueron dados de alta con la promesa de volver a revisión en el lapso de un mes, ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar, lo mas probable es que de aquí a un mes estuvieran al otro lado del país o muertos, lo que fuera mas rápido. Sin tener un lugar donde ir para sanar decidieron rentar una habitación de motel por un mes a las afuera de la cuidad, la llenaron de todos los símbolos mágicos que conocían para alejar cuanto bicho hubiese y se dispusieron a recuperase, tenían mucho que hacer, empezando por encontrar a Bobby.

-¿Sigues pensando que no soy real?-Pregunto Dean acostado boca arriba en la cama.

-Digamos que ahora tengo más problemas con eso que antes…-Contesto Sam desde su cama.

-Así que…Lucifer esta aquí con nosotros-

-Aha…-

-Muy bien… que tal si le dices que se vaya un poquito al infierno y nos deje en paz un par de días, después de todo…ESTA EN TU MALDITA CABEZA-Hablo algo irritado, pensaba que después de lo que había pasado justamente eso iba a desaparecer, pero se equivoco, la primera noche en el hospital consciente fueron todos gritos de Sam pidiendo que el maldito lo dejara en paz.

-Dean… -

-Lo siento… es solo que todo el maldito mundo a mi alrededor se desmorona y no se que demonios hacer, no esta Bobby y yo…yo tengo la maldita pierna rota, si algo pasa…-

-Si algo pasa yo estoy aquí…-Dijo Sam viendo el dolor en los ojos de su hermano.

-La mitad de ti esta aquí Sammy, la otra la tiene atrapada Lucifer en la jaula…-Contesto con pesar el mayor.

-Lo siento…-

Ese fue el fin de la discusión…por el momento.

El mes transcurrió relativamente rápido, nada muy fuera de lo normal, sin considerar los brotes sicóticos que sufría Sam de vez en cuando, el humor de perros de Dean por no poder hacer absolutamente nada solo sin que su pierna se resintiera. Así que básicamente ese mes había sido como estar en el infierno nuevamente, bueno para Dean, ya que al parecer el grandulón creía cada día mas en que en realidad nunca había abandonado la jaula, cosa que tenia al mayor de los nervios, estaba esperando que le sacara ese maldito yeso para estamparlo contra una pared y hacerlo reaccionar, si no era por las buenas, entonces seria por las malas.

-Llego el día Sammy…-Dijo un alegre Dean al saber que ese día su pierna dejaría esa prisión.

-Sí Dean…anda, ven para que te quite eso-Hablo sierra en mano.

Un corte perfecto y la escayola deja en libertad a la pierna del mayor, se podía ver una poco estética cicatriz en la parte del quiebre, pero eso le daba igual, al fin podía volver a hacer todo lo que había normalmente y mas importante aun, podía llevar a la carretera la búsqueda de Bobby, llevaban un mes hablando con todo el que conocían para que los ayudara a encontrar al cazador, incluso invocaron demonios, pero nada… era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Mañana nos ponemos en marcha, me muero por manejar a mi nena…-Dijo el mayor sonriendo de forma real por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Claro…-Respondió el menor con la vista fija en el estomago de su hermano.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sabiendo que esa mirada tenia que ver con el diablo en persona.

-Lucifer acaba de atravesarte la sierra…-Contesto acatando la política de total honestidad que el mayor había impuesto luego de uno de sus arranques de locura.

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué tal se ve?-Hablo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Dean…-

-Sammy, estoy bien…mira-Dijo levantándose la polera, dejando expuesto su pecho lleno de pecas sin ningún rasguño-Ves, no hay nada...-Agrego acercando la mano del menor a su pecho, forzándolo a tocarlo-Esto es real…yo soy real-Hablo acercando el cuerpo del menor al propio, quedando uno frente al otro.

Basto simplemente con que sus miradas se cruzaran para que supieran que estaba pensando el otro, en sus ojos lo único que podía verse era deseo, jamás pensaron que algo así podría pasar entre ellos, que se atreverían a cruzar la fina línea entre el amor incondicional que se tenían y el amor carnal que se podía sentir en el aire. Dean quería que Sam supiera que esto era lo real, esa sensación casi asfixiante de estar el uno frente al otro así de cerca, por su lado el menor quería que eso fuera real de tantas maneras distintas, no era solo porque estando con Dean Lucifer parecía no poder jugar con su cabeza, sino que porque deseba eso desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Sí…esto es real…-Dijo tomando el coraje que necesitaba para acortar la distancia y besar suavemente a Dean.

-Sí…lo es…-Hablo el mayor contra la boca de su hermano para luego devorar su boca.

Nunca un beso había sido tan intenso como el que compartieron en ese momento, años de querer hacer eso al fin materializados, se comieron la boca como si no fuese haber un mañana, cosa probable llevando el apellido que llevaban, sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían, como si estuvieran conociendo el cuerpo del otro por primera vez, todo en ese momento era perfecto, estaban solos, en el medio de la nada, listos para hacer realidad uno de sus mayores anhelos.

La vida les había golpeado muy duro, sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero al diablo con todo, se merecían ser felices por una vez en su vida, aun que fueran 5 minutos, iban a disfrutar eso, iban a tener su ultima cena antes de partir a una batalla que en esta oportunidad no tenían mucha chance de ganar.

-Dean… ¿que demonios estamos haciendo?-Dijo el menor separándose abruptamente de su hermano-

-Estoy mostrándote lo que es real, Sammy…Sientes esto, esto es real-Hablo dirigiendo la mano de su hermano hasta su entrepierna, obligándolo a tocar-¿Lo sientes Sammy?, todo esto que esta pasando entre nosotros es real, Lucifer es el que esta en tu cabeza, jugando con ella, he estado en el infierno Sam, se que se siente diferente…-

-Yo…esto no puede ser real, tu nunca harías algo como esto…-Dijo separándose asustado de sus propias alucinaciones.

-He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo Sam…-Contesto acorralando al más alto contra la pared.

-Dean…-Susurro sintiendo el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo-Esto no es real…-Agrego mirando en todas las direcciones buscando a Lucifer-¿Esto no es real?-Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos del arcángel.

-_Vamos Sam...Tienes que reconocer que es la mejor tortura que haz vivido-_Hablo sonriendo macabramente.

-Esto es real…-Dijo Sam abrazándose a su hermano-Tiene que serlo…no se si podría vivir si no lo es-

A medida que los labios de Dean iban recorriendo su rostro la imagen de Lucifer en una esquina del cuarto se iba desintegrando, al sentir las manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo, desabotonando su camisa, explorando cada centímetro de su piel se dijo a él mismo que eso debía ser real, que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se parecía en lo mas remoto a lo que entendía por tortura, sonrío por primera vez desde que estaba fuera de esa jaula.

-Esto es real…-Dijo seguro de lo que decía contra el oído de Dean.

-Claro que lo es Sammy…te lo dije, se siente diferente-Contesto contra su oreja.

Sin mas preocupaciones se entrego por completo a eso que estaba sintiendo, jamás se había pasado por la cabeza terminar en la cama con su hermano, pero ahora que lo pensaba todo su mundo giraba en torno a Dean, sin su hermano nada tenia sentido, simplemente viviría porque tenia que hacerlo, no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. Era Dean el dueño de sus pensamientos desde que tenía memoria, inclusive en la universidad no paraba de pensar en la reacción del mayor al dejarlo ir, cuando reapareció sabia que algo andaba mal, pero ni aun ese sentimiento le hizo pasar por desapercibido la dicha que era tener a Dean de nuevo en su vida, lo feliz que estaba. Siempre todo se trataba de él, siempre estaba ahí, era mucho más que su hermano, era la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Hey, Sammy… ¿estas conmigo?-Pregunto el mayor notándolo absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, eso solo que… se que no te lo digo mucho, es mas, no te lo digo nunca, pero te quiero Dean-

-Y yo Sammy…-Contesto luego de la sorpresa inicial.

Esta vez fue turno del menor de tomar la iniciativa, devoro la boca de Dean sin misericordia, borrando con eso todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo últimamente, empujo a su hermano a la cama y comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente, disfrutando de ese musculoso torso, notando cuanto le gustaba, alzo la vista encontrándose con un sonriente Lucifer mirando con regocijo la escena.

-Te gusta, maldito pervertido-Le grito mirándolo.

-_Que quiere que te diga Sam, el incesto es uno de mis pecados favoritos y como te dije, eres mi perra, en todo los sentidos de la palabra-_Hablo acomodándose en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

-No, no, no, no…esto es real, tiene que ser real…-Susurro de forma maniática alejándose de Dean.

-Sam…mírame…MIRAME-Hablo alzando la voz en busca de la atención del menor-Confía en mi, esto es real…tu y yo, nadie mas…solo nosotros dos, esto es real Sammy-Agrego mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-_Woo…jamás me imagine a tu hermano así de cursi...-_Dijo riéndose de Dean.

-¿Imaginaste?, no se supone que tu controlas esto…-Contesto mirando a Lucifer-Esto es real y tu…estas en mi cabeza-Agrego borrando al arcángel de la escena.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto el mayor notando como un gran peso abandonaba a su hermano.

-Sí…-Contesto besándolo suavemente.

Después de eso Lucifer no volvió a aparecer en toda la noche, dejándolos disfrutar plenamente de su intimidad, después de los besos y las caricias quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, contemplando sus cuerpos llenos de cicatrices, sabiendo el porque de cada una de ellas, acariciándolas, casi con veneración. Dean recorrió el torso de Sam rápidamente queriendo llegar a su entrepierna en donde se detuvo por unos momentos a observar, no era un secreto que su hermanito esta muy bien dotado y aun que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de su naturaleza no pudo resistirse, simplemente abrió la boca y dejo que cuento cupiera entrara en ella, saboreando el agridulce sabor, deslizo su lengua por lo largo del miembro para luego concentrarse en chupar solo la punta, arrancando unos guturales sonidos de Sam, quien se aferraba a las sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, hace tanto que no sentía un placer así, que pretendía disfrutarlo todo lo que durara.

-Si no te conociera como te conozco…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada-Pensaría que has hecho esto muchas veces…-Agrego sonriendo.

-Ja…soy bueno para todo, Sammy-Hablo aun con el pene del menor en la boca.

-Dios…eso es…-Hablo excitándose aun mas ante la imagen-Total y completamente sexy…-

-Lo se…-Dijo sonriendo sensualmente con el falo aun en su boca.

Continuo chupando, pasando a lamer sus testículos bajando a un mas hasta llegar a ese tierno lugar jamás explorado por nadie, no sabia muy bien que hacer o si eso estaba bien, pero ese rosado y apretado lugar lo llamaba, así que sin pensarlo mas paso su lengua por ahí, notando como Sam se retorcía de placer, quería que su hermano sintiera todo eso, que se le grabara a fuego en la cabeza, para que cada vez que sintiera que estaba atrapado en esa jaula lo recordara y supiera que era real.

Subió su mano hasta la boca del menor, pidiendo inconscientemente que lamiera sus dedos, cosa que su hermano hizo sin pensarlo, llevo sus dedos llenos de saliva a la entrada de Sam, primero un dedo, luego el segundo, intentando con los dos expandir esa apretadísima entrada virgen, cuando ya noto los músculos mas distendidos introdujo el tercero.

-Dean…ya, ya no puedo aguantar más…-Dijo un muy excitado Sam, quien sin darse cuenta empujaba su cuerpo contra los dedos del mayor.

Sin mediar palabra intercambio sus dedos por su miembro completamente erecto, introduciéndose lentamente, sabiendo que desde ese día seria el primero y el último en conocer esa maravillosa estrechez, que al fin había recuperado a su hermano, a la persona más importante en su vida, por el que daría la vida mil veces sin pensarlo. Al estar completamente enfundado en el interior de su hermano se sintió completo, Sam era todo lo que siempre había querido, se quedo completamente quieto, esperando que el que estaba bajo suyo se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Un pequeño empujón le hizo saber que su hermano estaba listo, comenzó embistiendo suavemente, llevando un lento vaivén, disfrutando del aterciopelado interior de su hermanito.

-Dios, Sammy…eres apretadísimo…es…ahh-Gimió besando profundamente a su hermano.

-Ahh…mmm… ¡mas!-Gimió incoherentemente Sam.

Sabiendo que no podía contenerse por más tiempo arremetió fuertemente contra el menor, no cabía en su excitación, tener a ese gigantesco hombre bajo su merced era demasiado para él, tiendo claro que no podría resistir mas tomo entre sus manos el glande de su hermano y comenzó a bombear a la par de sus embestidas.

-Dean…ya, ya no puedo más…-

-Correte para mi Sammy…-Contesto con la voz ronca y pastosa.

Bajo la orden de su hermano el menor no pudo contenerse mas y simplemente se dejo ir en ese torbellino de pasión en el que estaba envuelto, al sentir las paredes de Sam contrayéndose sobre su miembro no pudo resistir el mismo su orgasmo, corriéndose dentro del apretado agujero de su hermano, esparciendo su calida semilla dentro, cayendo sobre el laxo cuerpo de su hermano.

-Woo…eso fue…-

-Increíble…-Completo la frase Sam.

-Esto es real Sammy, nunca lo olvides…-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo se…no te preocupes por mi-Hablo besándolo dulcemente-Mmm…-Gimió sintiendo como el miembro de su hermano salía de su interior dejando un calido rastro de semen.

-Buenas noches Sammy…-Dijo dejando de lado la sensual imagen.

-Buenas noches Dean…-Contesto besándolo, para luego acomodarse en su pecho.

Esa noche durmió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabia que las cosas nunca eran fáciles para los Winchester, pero con Dean a su lado nada podía pasarle, el siempre estaría ahí para decirle que era real y que no, ahora en lo único que tenían que concentrarse era en encontrar a Bobby e intentar ser feliz en ese mundo que tanto parecía odiarlos.

**FIN**


End file.
